


Wanted

by irongirl4597



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Winchesters, FBI, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/irongirl4597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been caught by the Police, and now the FBI are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Detective Langdon leaned back in his desk chair and smiled. He was definitely getting a promotion for this. Catching not one, but two mass murderer’s? And they just happen to be the notorious Winchester brothers? The file on them was almost a whole cabinet full. Murders, robberies, credit card scams, fake deaths. And to think, he had caught them by the off chance that they walked into his favorite diner. Most of the department had already congratulated him on his success. He had his feet propped up on his desk, munching on a celebratory (and diet-cheating) doughnut, when he saw people scrambling around, trying to make themselves look busy.

“What’s going on?” He asked Detective Shumer, who was rushing by with a pile of files.

“FBI’s here. They’re coming for the Winchester case.” Shumer sneered before dashing back to his desk with the piles. Langdon, not wanting to be caught looking unprofessional by the FBI, quickly removed his feet from his desk and sat straight up in his chair. He heard voices coming from down the hallway, so he panicked and threw his doughnut into one of his desk drawers. Just in time, as the Director and a pants-suit clad FBI woman holding a file folder rounded the corner.

“Detective Langdon, this is Agent Johnson from the FBI.” the Director introduced, sounding nervous.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Langdon greeted, standing up and holding out his hand. Agent Johnson raised her eyebrow at the glaze still covering his hand. 

“I hear you’re the one who caught the Winchesters.” She got right the point. Detective Langdon put on a proud smile.

“That I did.” He admitted, eyes twinkling. 

“Great. I’m taking over the case now.” Agent Johnson informed him bluntly. Langdon’s face and heart dropped.

“What?” he stood there dumbfounded.

“I’ve been working on the Winchester case for years now. You caught a lucky break finding them, but now the Bureau is taking them into custody.”

“You can’t do that!” Langdon fought indignantly. 

“I can, I will, and I have.” Agent Johnson calmly replied with a saccharine smile. She picked up the Winchester file from Langdon’s desk. “Have a nice day, Detective Langdon. And don’t forget the doughnut in your drawer. You wouldn’t want your files to get sticky.” She turned and walked away, Langdon’s furious gaze trailing her. 

“Director, I would like to question these boys together and alone.” She stated once they were out of earshot from all the officers.

“You want to question them together? Doesn’t that make it easier for them to concoct a story?” The Director was incredibly confused.

“You have already questioned them separately, correct?” She recalled. The Director nodded her head. 

“Then I will trust that your division has been very thorough.” Johnson continued “Also, I find that occasionally questioning two suspects together reveals things that separate questioning doesn’t.” An understanding look passed over the Director’s face before she got to work moving the boys into a single room. After a few minutes, she returned to Agent Johnson and told her they were ready.

“Good.” Johnson replied. “Now, when I say I want to question them alone, I mean completely alone. No hiding behind the glass. Got it?” The Director’s face betrayed the fact that she clearly didn’t get it.

“What if something were to happen to you?” The Director exclaimed. 

“I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.” Johnson reassured her. She walked to the door that led to the questioning area and put her hand on the handle. She glanced back at the Director to make sure that her instructions were still being followed before pushing down and letting herself into the room.

* * *

 

Ever since he’d been arrested, Sam was planning what he was going to say. The first round of questioning went by smooth enough. Well, as smooth as it could when the people questioning you think you’re some kind of mass murdering psychopath with an affinity for small towns. It kind of reminded him of the time he and Dean got arrested in 2006, when the police thought Dean had killed someone, but it was really a shapeshifter. After being left alone for about an hour, two different police officers then before came in. Sam assumed they were going to question him as well and began to mentally prepare himself. 

“Stand up.” One of them said, surprising Sam. He did what they said, but felt slightly uneasy. The one who spoke started patting him down, while the other double checked his hand and feet cuffs.

“What’s going on?” Sam inquired, ignoring the hands patting his ass. 

“You’re being moved.” The one checking his cuffs gruffly told him.

“Why?” Sam was getting slightly worried.

“The hell if I know. I just do what the Director tells me to.” 

The other one announced that Sam was clean, and together they grabbed his elbows and walked him out of the room. As they led Sam down the hall, he noticed a dark haired lady in a pants-suit watching him. His attention to her was taken when he was unceremoniously shoved into another room. He caught himself before he fell, and looked up to see his brother sitting at the table. 

“Sam? What the hell is going on?” Dean asked, flipping the palms of his hands towards the sky. Sam shrugged.

“Beats me.” He made his way over to the chair that had been placed next to Dean and sat down.

“Have you ever heard of something like this happening before?” Dean wondered as Sam sat down.

“No.” Sam admitted. “I don’t think I have.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the door opening. The women Sam had noticed from before entered carrying several file folders. She sat down across from the boys and opened the top file.

“Sam and Dean Winchester,” She casually read after a minute of scanning the page “wanted for several different accounts of murder, robberies, desecrating graves, kidnapping, impersonating federal agents, and credit card fraud.” She looked up at the boys. “You boys sure do have one hell of a resume.” 

Sam looked at her, trying to hide his emotions. Dean set his jaw and gave her a challenging look. She looked from one to the other, apparently silently waiting. 

“What, no smartass comeback? No asinine comments? Nothing?” She asked, almost sounding disappointed. Confused by this, the brother’s looked at each other. She slumped down in her chair.

“I thought you guys would be more fun.” She somewhat pouted. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Dean asked, completely confused by what just happened. She flashed a badge.

“Agent Kylie Johnson, FBI.” She laid the badge on the table so they could get a better look at it. “I’ve been working your case since 2011. I’ve gotta say, the stuff you guys do, it’s pretty impressive. Especially for serial killers.” 

“We’re not serial killers.” Sam said sincerely. Kylie gave him a doubtful look.

“Let’s come back to that, shall we? Anyway, at first it was cut and dry, you were bad guys. Going town to town, killing people, making videos of killing people to put on the web? Pretty bad stuff, if you ask me. I wanted to get you so bad back then. Get you horrible monsters off the streets and into a high security prison where you belonged. I use to dream about it.” She told them as she rested her feet on the table.

“I’m sorry, but does this have a point?” Dean rudely interrupted, but Sam had to agree with him. Kylie held up a finger.

“Up-bup-bup. I’m not finished.” She continued “So, yeah, you guys were bad. But then I looked further into it. I found Agent Henriksen’s files on you two, which only added fuel to my wanting to find you flame. I went to towns that you visited to gather more evidence against you, but found some surprising information. Quite a few people spoke very highly of you, or were surprised by your sudden turn to the darkside. I talked to a few of your old college buddies, Sam-”She pointed to him, somewhat startling him “-and most couldn’t believe the transformation you had gone through. There was this one girl who kept claiming that you were innocent. What was her name, Rachel? Renee?” She snapped her fingers “Rebecca. That’s it. Rebecca insisted that you were innocent, but couldn’t provide any proof. I thought she was just crazy, but the more towns I traveled to, the more people I met who believed in you. I decided to give you guys the benefit of the doubt, so I looked into your past. A fire when you were tots, moving around a lot as kids, it couldn’t have been easy. My dad was an army man, so I sympathized with your many moves. Not that it excused your actions. Then I met your ex-wife, Sam.” She said this with wide, exasperated eyes, like the memory slightly haunted her. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean stifled a laugh. 

“What were you thinking?” Kylie gave him an overwhelmed look.

“He wasn’t.” Dean told her, eliciting a shove from Sam.

“Clearly.” She agreed wholeheartedly. “That was an intense meeting. At first she seemed like she was trying to hide something, but also trying to avoid bursting from the information she had. She avidly tried to protect you though. It was sort of sweet, in a really creepy, stalker sort of way. Anyway, when I finally got her to talk, she wouldn’t shut up about demons and monsters and ghosts and all kinds of crazy things. I was prepared to ship her off to an asylum,”

“You should’ve” Dean mumbled under his breath.

“but then she pulled out these books and it was uncanny how the events of the books seemed to fill in the holes. Even your names were the same.” At the mention of the books, both boys looked up to the sky, silently cursing Chuck. “I don’t know if they’re true, but they did inspire me to keep looking into your case. The further I went, the more people I found that you saved. And the more strange cases I found that you solved. So finally, I decided, maybe it’s for the best that you’re on the streets. Based off my math, the number of people you’ve saved far outweighs the number of people you’ve hurt. And if those books are true, then the number of people you hurt doesn’t even compare to the number of people you’ve saved. Ever since then I’ve been keeping a trail on you, trying to keep the rest of my people off your backs.”

“Uhh, thanks, I guess?” Sam and Dean weren’t sure about how to continue.

“No problem.” She waved it off, but her expression quickly soured. “At least it wasn’t, until Detective Langdon out there somehow caught you. Can one of you explain how that even happened?” Kylie looked at them expectantly. Sam shook his head, chuckling.

“Dean just had to have his pie.” He told her, giving his brother bitchface #3. Kylie deadpanned.

“Pie? Seriously?” She couldn’t believe it. Dean threw his hands in the air as best he could. 

“Can you blame a guy for tryin’ to get his pie fix?” He asked exasperated. Kylie rolled her eyes. 

“And here I was under the impression that you were smart.” She half joked. She took her feet off the table and leaned in close. 

“You guys know what we need to do now, right?” Her eyes searched their confused faces. 

“We need to break you out.” She continued when they didn’t respond. “But not yet.” 

“Why not?” Sam asked

“We don’t want to raise suspicion. Plus, us FBI agents are notorious for long questioning periods. So you’re stuck with me for a while longer.” She smiled at them.

“What should we do while we wait? Since you’re pretty obviously not going to question us.” Dean inquired.

“Talk about our feelings? Braid each others hair?” Kylie responded sarcastically, evoking an unamused face from Dean. “We can just chill, man. Don’t force it.” 

“We should probably figure out how we’re breaking out.” Sam suggested, distracting the pair from each other.

“Oh, don’t worry. I already have that planned.” Kylie told him, waving it off.

“You do?” his eyes were wide in surprise.

“Yeah.” 

“Well, what is it?” Dean demanded with a serious gaze. 

“Hang on a sec,” Kylie paused as she stood up. She grabbed her chair and threw it at the wall with as much force as she could muster. The resulting crash made the brothers jump simultaneously. They watched her calmly retrieve the chair, continued to be baffled by this woman.

“We were being too quiet. The police were bound to get suspicious.” She explained, placing it back where it had been and sitting down.

“So throwing your chair was the best way to make noise?” Sam cautiously inquired. 

“It’s also a common FBI interrogation technique.” She shrugged.

“So the plan,” Dean directed the conversation back. 

“Ahh, yes.” Kylie smiled. She held up a small silver key. “Small town cops should really not keep their keys in the open when there are criminals around.” She slid the key over to Dean. 

“After I eventually leave, take your cuffs off and wait 5 minutes. By then, there should be cops coming to get you to take you to a cell. Let them lead you down the hall, then jump them. Go right, take a left, and keep running. Once you get outside, the impound lot will be on your right. You’ll need to hop the fence, but you’ll be able to drive out of there. Your keys are already in the car. People will try to stop you, even me if I have to. Gotta convince them that I’m on their side, ya know?” She explained.

“Won’t they try and chase us? The cop cars are right there.” Dean pointed out.

“They’ll try, but you boys are fast. Getting your car  _ and  _ slashing their tires? They really underestimated you.” There was a proud glint in her eyes. Sam and Dean looked at each other, wondering who exactly they were working with. 

“What about you?” Sam asked.

“What about me?” She responded calmly.

“What if they figure out that you helped us?” Sam wondered.

“They won’t.” She informed him.

“How do you know?” Dean challenged.

“Because I haven’t been caught yet.” Kylie looked at her watch. “Looks like I’ve been in here long enough.” She stood, smoothed her jacket and hair, and walked to the door. “Remember the plan.” She reminded as she walked. She placed her hand on the door handle and paused.

“Oh and boys?” She flashed them one last smile. “I hope I don’t see you again.” She jerked the handle and left them.

* * *

 

Kylie opened the door to her car, sat down, and let out a sigh of relief. The plan had gone off without a hitch. She had left the boys and distracted the director, and they had played their part perfectly. The fact that the timing coincided with most of the department's lunch break had greatly helped as well. The look on Detective Langdon’s face when she had finished verbally tearing him a new one for letting them get away was priceless. As she sat enjoying the success of the escape, her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id, took a breath and answered.

“Hello sir.”

“Agent Johnson. How did it go?” The voice of her supervisor spoke in her ear.

“Perfectly, sir. The Winchesters are back on the street.” She reported.

“Good. And the police?” 

“Shaken, but they understand to leave this to us now.” She could basically hear his smile from the other end.

“Nice work, Johnson. Keep tailing them. Keep them out of trouble.” 

“Thank you sir. I will.” She heard a click and smiled to herself. Just another day on the job.


End file.
